U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,937 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/311,017, filed Feb. 14, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,595 are directed to systems in which the printing head or cartridge prints on a vertically disposed media. Also, the ink regulating bag receives its ink supply from the ink supply bag through underlying channels and dispenses the ink to the printing head through underlying channels. In addition, when the printing head is new, a dimpler system in the product is used to start the flow of ink from the ink regulating bag to the print head. This system provides means for printing with multiple colors, whereas the structure described herein show a single color arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,406, which issued on Mar. 16, 1982 to Joachim Heinzl, describes a system in which the printing head is disposed to print on a vertically disposed media. The ink is supplied from a cup or pot through a needle which penetrates the bottom of the cup or pot when it is forced into position. The ink then travels through supply lines to the printer. This system does not have a separate ink supply bag, a separate ink regulating bag or a three-way valve, which are present in the presently claimed system.